


Hard Work

by MindPalaceintheTARDIS



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Go Go is a concerned girlfriend, Honey overworks herself, I wrote this at two in the morning don't kill me, Overworking!Honey, Prompt Fill, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepy Cuddles, concerned!Go Go, drabble?, no sad feels at all, this ship will be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindPalaceintheTARDIS/pseuds/MindPalaceintheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honey works all night, and Go Go is concerned.</p>
<p>Prompt fill for flutterhunter on tumblr!</p>
<p>Prompt: You would expect that GoGo would be the one who stays up late working and Honey is the one asking her to go to bed, you would be wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flutterhunter on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=flutterhunter+on+Tumblr).



Go Go squinted, straining her eyes to see if there was, in fact, a light at the end of the dim hallway, and- oh, yes, that was definitely the glow of Honey Lemon’s computer. She listened, and there it was, the clack of the keys as Honey typed away at the computer, likely typing up a report on her most recent experiment.

She padded down the hallway, in nothing but a pair of shorts and a loose-fitting shirt. It wasn’t like there was anyone else to see her anyway, only her and Honey had the key to the apartment. She peeked into the room, sighing.

“Honey, it’s time for bed.” When she only got a grunt in reply, Go Go frowned. “I’m sorry, was that a question?” She growled, walking up to Honey and wrapping her arms around the thin girl. Honey hardly spared her a glance before her fingers were, once again, frantically typing at the keyboard. Go Go sighed, laying her head on Honey’s shoulder.

“You know, there are much better ways to be spending the night- specifically, sleeping.” She nudged Honey’s shoulders, trying to break her concentration. Honey bit her lip, but didn’t tear her eyes from the screen.

“Can’t I finish my report, first?” Honey murmured, looking up into Go Go’s eyes, putting on her best pout.

“Honey, do you know what time it is,” Go Go grumbled, pointing at the corner of the computers screen, towards the clock. “You should have been to bed hours ago, now there’s no time for anything fun.” The dark haired girl gave an exasperated sigh when Honey shrugged, and left the room.

“I’m heading off to bed, if you’re still on the computer when I wake up, I won’t be happy,” She called as she headed down the hallway. It wasn’t long until she was tucked into the blanket, surrounded by the cotton-y tendrils of sleep.

 <><><><><><><>

Sure enough, when Go Go woke up in the morning, she found Honey still typing away at the computer.

“Honey!” She called with a sigh. “You know that’s not good for you, you’re going to get Carpal Tunnel at this rate.” Nimble fingers pulled long, heavily jewelled ones away from the keyboard. “You should be done your report by now- if you’re still working on it, then you obviously need a break.”

Big, pleading eyes locked with hers. “Can’t you wait until I’m finished? I’m so close,” She whined, threading her fingers through Go Go’s.

“Honey, look at you,” Go Go chided quietly, rubbing her thumb over the tall girl’s cheek. “You’re exhausted. Please, come to bed. It’s not good for you to do this to yourself.” Concern was painted upon her features, and Honey gave a defeated sigh.  
“Fine,” She murmured quietly, taking a more secure hold of Go Go’s hand and hauling herself up. Together, they stumbled down the hallway, and Go Go helped the tall girl into her bed clothes.

Go Go planted a gentle kiss on Honey’s forehead when they were both cuddled into the bed, Honey wrapped around Go Go with her head hidden in the dark haired girl’s chest. She knew that convincing Honey to go to bed when working was hard, but the warm cuddles were always worth it in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, flutterhunter!
> 
> Wrote this at two in the morning yesterday, but didn't get around to reformatting it until now (My word program isn't word and it sucks) so I hope it's as good as I hope it is?
> 
> OH LOOK ITS FLUFF KILL ME


End file.
